Twisted metal:Evolution
by King Bizarro
Summary: This year, Calypso invites characters from all worlds to compete to come out on top and get their wishes come true.
1. Intro

To whom it may concern. I don't own twisted metal, any of the characters it includes, the stages, or anything at all. Except this story. Maybe.

(Intro Movie: Calypso is atop a giant tower-like building)

Calypso: For years, I've hosted what has become one of the most brutal contests of all time. It has earned me a huge reputation as a true mastermind. I call it...TWISTED METAL! But as popular as it is,

(Walks down the tower's stairs and inside the building. Inside there is a lot of fancy items like a hot tub, a soda machine, and a surround sound system.)

I wanted to try something new this year. But what? I have had many participants in the past.

(Looks at pictures of past participants on the wall. Some pictures include Krista Sparks, Simon Whittlebone, Billy Ray Stillwell, Mr. Grim, No-Face, and Marcus Kane.)

I could put them all together and have them battle it out, but these people want to see fresh faces instead of old ones. Which reminds me...

(Calypso stops at a certain picture. A picture of 'Sweet tooth' Needles Kane.)

I could ban Sweet tooth from the tournament this year, as he has entered every year and one of the few to survive and not win. However he has already threatened me not to ban him or else

(A thought bubble comes up of Sweet tooth with a knife)

Perhaps I could put the drivers in 1-on-1 contests instead of a all out battle. HA! That's a good one. Never change the style of the battles. Let me think.

(Calypso sits down on his giant sofa in front of his plasma screen)

Wait! I'm getting something...

(looks down and sees game consoles. One is a playstation2, big surprise. The other is a Nintendo Gamecube)

Wait for it...wait for it...

(continues to look at consoles and Calypso gets a idea)

Perfect! I'll invite a new breed of characters to Twisted metal and have them all compete for the big first prize: Granting the desires of the winner. I get people from other playstation2 games, and for a extra twist, I get a few Nintendo characters as well. A completely new roster of characters.

(looks out the window and sees a sinister looking ice cream truck. Sweet tooth's car.)

except for the fact Sweet tooth is entering of course. So then, its been decided. Lets get things prepared for...TWISTED METAL: EVOLUTION!

Side note: My idea is to use Calypso from TMB, who has the voice of TM2's Calypso. Next, I'll do the stages, which might give you a idea of who will compete in this story/contest.

P.S.-Please review and if you have any ideas on who should compete(though I have many ideas already) post them on the review's page or visit my profile to email me.


	2. Evolution's levels

To the reader: I still don't own Twisted metal. Nor do I own the characters and/or stages.

Here are the stages the drivers will fight in.

1-Mushroom kingdom: A lovely place with a castle that is grand as grand can be. A peaceful place. Perfect to blow stuff up at and lets see if you can go through those castle windows.

2-Eggman's fortress: Beware of Dr. Eggman and his henchmen in this giant arena. They are enjoying this contest. And they enjoy interfering in it as well. Oh, and defeat your opponents as well.

3-The dragon realms: It may not be medieval, but you'll have a blast here. Blasting sheep, frogs, rhynocs, thieves, gnorcs, dragonflies, just to name a few.

4-N.Sanity beach: All hell is about to break loose. A lot of strange and dangerous things have happened here, and even more are about to take place when TM evolution comes here.

5-Minion's arena: A old classic with a twist. Whoever comes here must battle Minion and defeat him to move on...and live.

6-PaRappatown: Bizarre, unpredictable, zany, and oh yes-Deadly are just a few words to describe this place. Stop by the arena for some hard-to-get weapons, and don't forget...YOU GOTTA BELIEVE!

7-Bikini Bottom: 1-Don't ask how Calypso got the cars to drive underwater. 2-Keep blasting away at the cars. 3-If you want, blast some fish too and have yourself a old fashioned fish-fry.

8-Pokemon Stadium: Trainers come here to earn fame by battling pokemon. Twisted metal competitors come here to earn fame by killing pokemon and their opponents. Just be careful that the pokemon don't strike first.

9-West city: The final battle stage. This place has made history of getting $h1 blown up by people like Cell and Buu. Now, its the evolution revolution's turn. Beware of energy blasts and flying cars to get your prize...after you fight in...

10-Warhawk's rooftops: Good news, you get your prize next. Bad news, you have to fight one very, very, very, big, bad, and deadly helicopter. Now that's twisted!

There you have it. The stages give you a idea of who will be in Twisted metal :Evolution's contest. Of course not all drivers have a stage, mostly because I couldn't think of any. Driver info next followed by the stories.


	3. Evolution's drivers and or victims

Now lets see who are our lucky competitors/unlucky victims of TM: Evolution are.

Name: Crimson fury-Driver: Mario-Age:29

Vehicle: A red sports car with a giant M on the hood

Special: Fireball-a giant fireball gets launched from the car's hood

Background: Mario is tired of fighting Bowser and hopes to win twisted metal to rid of him for good.

Name: Grasshopper-Driver: Princess Peach-Age:24

Vehicle: Peach's vehicle from Mario kart-double dash.

Special: Heart attack-a giant heart shaped beam is shot out

Background: Peach looks to bring peace between Mario and Bowser so the 2 kingdoms will finally be at peace

Name: Darkside-Driver: Bowser-Age:?

Vehicle: TMB Darkside

Special: Flames of hell-flames shoot out of the hood similar to Bowser's, except they are blue

Background: In winning, Bowser wants to be ruler of the world

Name: Mr. Slam-Driver: Crash Bandicoot-Age:21

Vehicle: Crash's 1st car from Crash: T.T.R.

Special: Aku-Aku's magic-Aku-Aku uses his magic to lift you up and slam you down 3 times

Background-the only thing Crash ever wanted was love and hopes Calypso can provide it...in the form of a girlfriend of course

Name: Outlaw-Driver: Fox McCloud-Age:25

Vehicle: Instead of a car, McCloud flies a small Arwing prototype that hovers slightly

Special: Fox illusion-The Arwing prototype charges quickly through opponents(similar to his move in super smash bros.)

Background: The Star fox team learns Calypso is a wanted man, and has sent Fox to Twisted metal to end the contest forever.

Name: Yellow-jacket-Drivers: Spongebob and Patrick-Ages: both 19

Vehicle: The invisible boat-mobile that the boys painted yellow

Special: Cruise bubble-Sponge launches a giant bubble missile towards the opponents

Background: Spongebob and Patrick heard about this 'game' and want to play as well

Name: Brimstone-Driver: Spyro the dragon-Age: unknown

Vehicle: A giant robotic dragon built by the professor

Special: Supercharge-The horns on the dragon go down and the vehicle charges forward

Background: Spyro is tired of fighting and wants to win twisted metal so he can get out of his reality and somewhere nice and quiet.

Name: Roadkill-Driver: Laura Croft-Age:23

Vehicle: Ms. Croft found this way of transportation a easy way to get through deserts, and a easy way to kill

Special: Bullet bombardment-Laura rises from the car and shoots her opponents with lots of bullets

Background: Laura always wanted to find the greatest treasure of all time, but it always remained out of reach...UNTIL NOW!

Name: Spectre-Driver: Coco Bandicoot-Age:15

Vehicle: Coco's 1st car from Crash T.T.R

Special: Fruit frenzy-Coco uses a bazooka that shoots Wumpa fruit on the competition

Background: Coco wants to win the contest in hopes that Calypso can give her something she has always wanted...A mother

Name: Thumper-Driver: PaRappa-Age:18

Vehicle: His dad's car that dad modified with hardcore weapons

Special: Un"Believe"able SCREAM!-A sonic wave that comes from PaRappa's voice

Background: PaRappa has suffered a horrible loss in his life and hopes to win twisted metal so Calypso can undo it.

Name: Shadow-Driver: Mewtwo-Age:?

Vehicle: A old Team Rocket van

Special: Shadow ball-3 shadow balls are shot out of the car

Background: Giovanni is still alive and Mewtwo wants to win to get revenge on his former master

Name: Twister-Driver: Sonic-Age:20

Vehicle: A 3 wheeled blue racecar built by Tails

Special: Super Sonic Tornado-The front of the car launches a cyclone

Background: In the contest, Sonic wants to walk on any surface so he can run on air and have no limits to his running skills

Name: Crazy 8-Driver: Goku-Age:28

Vehicle: A hover car built by Capsule corp.

Special: KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!-Goku shoots a blast of energy at his opponent

Background: Goku wants to end Calypso's reign of terror once and for all.

Name: Manslaughter-Driver: Broly-Age:?

Vehicle: Manslaughter's truck

Special: Giant meteor-Broly's truck launches a green blast from the back

Background: Broly is after only one person in Twisted metal...KAKAROT!

Name: Sweet tooth-Driver: 'Sweet tooth' Needles Kane-Age:27

Vehicle: TMB Sweet tooth's ice cream truck

Special: Sweet tooth's TMB special

Background: Sweet tooth wants to win, overthrow Calypso, and take over twisted metal. Even if he has to kill everyone to do it!

Bosses:

Name: Warhawk-Driver:?-Age:?

Vehicle: Warhawk helicopter

Special: ALL OF THE SPECIALS OF THE TWISTED METAL EVOLUTION DRIVERS!

Background: To simply end Twisted metal

Name: Minion-Driver: Vegeta-Age:28

Vehicle: A truck similar to Sweet tooth's that has been painted blue and white and has a giant claw on top instead of a clown(twice as big in boss battles)

Special: (normal)Galick gun: A purple energy blast from the claw(Boss) Big bang attack: 10 blasts from the claw!

Background: Vegeta thinks this is all in Kakarot's head and none of it is real. If he wins, he wants Calypso to snap him back to reality

O.K. that took long. These are the drivers I'll write stories for. If anyone has any other ideas, let me know by the review page or emailing me. I'll do stories next up.


	4. Mr Slam

Hello. I am still your unholiness and I still don't own twisted metal. I do own Twisted metal: Evolution, because its my story. Speaking of, here is the 1st character story: Mr. Slam.

Name: Mr. Slam-Driver: Crash Bandicoot-Age:21

Vehicle: Crash's 1st car from Crash T.T.R.

Special: Aku-Aku's magic-Aku-aku uses his magic to lift you up and slam you down 3 times

Prologue

All that...all for nothing.

(cut to a quiet jungle home. Close up of Crash's face looking out the window)

I fought long and hard. I fought out of love. I fought for desire. I fought...for nothing.

(Scenes from Crash Bandicoot 1 flash by in black and white)

I defeated strange characters

(flashes of Koala Kong, Pinstripe, and Ripper Roo flashes)

All to get to Cortex(Shows Crash beating cortex as he says this)

Then my heart gets broken(A tear runs down Crash's face)

But then, I got the chance to turn my life around

(cuts to Calypso)

He called himself Calypso. He asked if I wanted to join a contest called Twisted metal. He also said if I won, I would get the chance to wish for anything I wanted. Anything, huh? Now that's what I call a prize.

(Cuts to Crash driving away in Mr. Slam)

It beats finding some stupid crystals any day.

Dialogue

1-Mushroom kingdom-So to win what I want, I have to beat all of these cars? Great. I'm just doing more fighting.

2-Eggman's fortress-This place reminds me of Cortex's lab. But I can't think of the past, I have too much on my mind already

3-The dragon realms-Going from level to level, blasting and killing opponents. Just like old times.

4-N.Sanity Beach-So, my sister is in this too. I don't want to hurt her...But I guess I have no choice.

(After level 4, cut to a dark arena. Crash drives in and sees a giant truck. The driver shouts through a loud speaker)

Vegeta: THIS ISN'T REAL!

5-Minion's arena-The only thing that isn't real is this guy. He better get out of my way.

Middle movie

(Minion is destroyed. However, a piece of the truck flies off and knocks Crash out)

I was always used to being asleep, probably because I sleep most of the time. But this time things were different. This time I had a dream. A dream about Tawna

(shows Crash's dream. cuts to scenes of Crash being created)

Dr. Cortex was my creator. He experimented on lots of animals. I, however was different. I had become a super hero. He called me a mistake. I caused nothing but havoc in his lab. Then, I escaped. However, Cortex had a idea

(shows a close up of Tawna)

Cortex tried to catch my girlfriend to lure me back. It worked. I fell in love with the girl, and Tawna was a beautiful bandicoot. We fell in love with each other since day 1.I had to stop Cortex.

(shows the final level of Crash 1)

I finally got to Cortex and defeated him. Tawna and I embraced each other. We were going to be happy...At least I thought so. But, the next day, Tawna had some sad news to tell me...

She was breaking up with me!

That day my heart snapped in two. She dumped me after all that. She said it wasn't working. But I love you Tawna

(Shows Crash waking up) and I'll do anything to get you

(Crash drives out of Minion's arena, then past a street sign that reads: PaRappa town-next exit)

6-PaRappa town-You are the only girl for me Tawna. I mean, Have you seen the other video game girls? A lame princess? A talking kangaroo? A living flower? NO THANKS!

7-Bikini bottom-This underwater paradise seems calming. Too bad I'll have to destroy some stuff

8-Pokemon Stadium-Wow, I have a audience. But that's not important. Love is important to me.

9-West city-This is it. Calypso said to meet him here. Lets finish this so Tawna and I can be together forever.

(After level 9, cut to the top of a giant building. A giant helicopter flies in the air)

Warhawk: ATTENTION DRIVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE ARE GIVING YOU TO 3 TO STEP OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE AND SURRENDER TO THE POLICE!

(Cut to Crash and his car as the pilot counts)

Warhawk: TIMES UP!(Shoots a missile)

10-Warhawk's rooftop-If this guy thinks he can stop me, then he is out of his mind. I not giving up after all I've gone through.

Epilogue

(Warhawk is destroyed.)

Calypso: The winner was Mr. Slam! So Crash drove over for his prize as quickly as he could. I could tell he was ready and impatient

(Crash drives to Calypso's tower and steps out of the car)

Crash: I won the contest. Now I want my prize.

Calypso: So then, speak.

Crash: I wish Tawna loved me.

(Blue lighting flashes in the sky)

Calypso: The wish was granted. All of a sudden, Tawna appeared out of nowhere and immediately jumped on Crash and began kissing him. Now Crash had the girlfriend he always wanted. They would do everything together.

(Shots of Crash and Tawna walking on N. Sanity beach, at the mall, watching a movie, and riding a 2-person bike.)

3 months later...

(Tawna is talking to Crash, who has seemed to have gotten bored of her, as they have done EVERYTHING together. Then it shows the 'happy' couple taking a drive and walking into a parking lot, with Tawna talking the whole time)

and I mean everything(Crash is at the grocery store with Tawna hanging on to his arm really tight. Crash is REALLY ANNOYED)

I am Calypso and I thank you for playing Twisted Metal!


	5. Spectre

Name: Spectre-Driver: Coco Bandicoot-Age:15

Vehicle: Coco's 1st car from Crash T.T.R.

Special: Fruit Frenzy-Coco uses a bazooka that fires wumpa fruit on the competition

Prologue (Cut to N.Sanity beach)

Life can be a strange thing. Your life can be perfect one minute and miserable the next.

Take my life for instance.(close up of Coco looking out to the ocean)

I once had a mom who loved me so much. Maybe because I was pretty much her only family. Sure, I had a brother, but these days he is usually so busy saving the world, we don't see him much.

(scenes of Crash games 1,2, and 3)

So my Mom and I were really close. But the key word...

(the beach turns into a graveyard)

is were.(Coco is now looking at a grave along with who looks like a gravedigger)

I was never the same since the day she...

(scene of a explosion flashes by)

But then, I met someone who could help

(Coco turns to the gravedigger, who is actually Calypso)

His name was Calypso, and he wanted me to enter a contest of his, and said if I could win, I would get the chance to see my mother again, and maybe get revenge on who killed her as a bonus.

(a picture of Cortex flashes by)

How could I refuse a chance like this. I accepted his invitation.

(Coco drives away from the graveyard in Spectre)

Dialogue

1-Mushroom Kingdom-Never before have I played something like this. Good thing I'm a quick learner. I can win this in no time.

2-Eggman's fortress-I had experiences with crazy scientists before, so if he thinks he can hit me, think again.

3-the dragon realms-Crash is in this too? I'm sorry bro, but I can't let you win.

4-N.Sanity beach-Just remember what your fighting for Coco, and you can pull through this

(after level 4, cut to a dark arena. Coco drives in and sees a giant truck. The driver shouts through a loud speaker)

Vegeta: THIS ISN'T REAL!

5-Minion's arena-Scientific studies show that this _is_ real. Also, that this guy is completely out of his mind!

Middle movie

(Minion is destroyed. However, a piece of the truck flies off and knocks Coco out)

As I was knocked out, I could of sworn I heard my mother's voice calling to me. I answered her, but I sounded younger. Then I realized I was dreaming

(shows Coco's dream. It shows her mother, who looks like a older version of Coco and it shows the younger Coco from the 2nd Crash game)

I dreamed about the past. I dreamed about my mom. Gee, I forgot how beautiful she was and how her voice sounded. I remember this day. This happened about 5 years ago. We were simply going to N.Sanity beach for the day. It seemed like any other day. That is, until it happened.

(there is a flash in the sky)

Something went wrong. The sky seemed to just explode. That was when I saw some missiles shot from some weird blimp. Looking closely at it, I knew right away it was Cortex's(Cortex laughs from above)

Mom told me to get out of the way. I dared not disobeyed her, but all of a sudden, I saw a missile head right for us. I begged her to hurry and move before it hit the ground. The missile got closer, she hurried me away from harm. Then, the missile hit the ground and...

(The same explosion from the start was heard)

I was safe, but my mother was a different story.(turns to find her mother dead)

That Cortex had taken my mother from this world. Now it was time for payback!

(Coco wakes up) You'll be sorry Cortex!

(Coco drives out of Minion's arena, then past a street sign that reads: PaRappa town-next exit)

6-PaRappa town: Looks like I'm not the only one who suffered a loss in their life. But I could care less about that puppy and his problems.

7-Bikini bottom- I figured out exactly what I want to wish for now. Now I just have to survive this.

8-Pokemon stadium-So many drivers and so little ammo. I'll just ram the $h1t out of them then.

9-West city-Oh Mommy, just one more round and I can have you back again!

(after level 9, cut to the top of a giant building. A giant helicopter flies in the air)

Warhawk: ATTENTION DRIVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE ARE GIVING YOU TO 3 TO STEP OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE AND SURRENDER TO THE POLICE!

(Coco does not move from her car)

Warhawk: TIMES UP!

10-Warhawk's rooftop-Mom always said obey the law, but I'm sooooooo close. I have to fight

Epilogue

(Warhawk is destroyed. Coco drives Spectre off the building and onto Calypso's tower.)

Calypso: Congrats Coco! You have won Twisted metal: Evolution! Now I will grant you any wish you desire.

Coco: Does that include the power to go back in time?

Calypso: If that is what you want, yes.

Coco: Then here goes. I wish to go back to the day that my mother died so I could stop her from dying

(Blue lightning strikes in the sky)

Calypso: I gave Coco what she wanted. She was back. This time she decided to stay inside instead of going to the beach. At first, her mother was confused as to why, but Coco knew what she was doing

(Coco types on her computer)

Coco: Missile redirection success!

Calypso: Coco redirected Cortex's missiles to hit his blimp, which they did.

(Cortex's blimp is destroyed)(Coco and her mom play peacefully in the water)

Calypso: Coco saved her mother and killed Cortex in the process. Everything worked out well for almost everyone. Almost.

(Meanwhile...)

Nina: OH NO! UNCLE CORTEX! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!

(a piece of paper falls from the sky)

Nina: Twisted metal? First prize is anything the winner desires? That gives me a idea!

I am Calypso and I thank you for playing Twisted metal!

Now review! I COMMAND IT!


	6. Outlaw

No, I don't own Twisted metal. So stop asking me that. Here is the next story.

Name: Outlaw-Driver: Fox McCloud-Age:25

Vehicle: Instead of a car, McCloud pilots a small Arwing prototype that slightly hovers off the ground

Special: Fox illusion-The Arwing prototype charges quickly through opponents(similar to his move in super smash bros. melee)

Prologue(cut to a ship in outer space)

We are here for one reason and one reason only. To protect and serve.

(a escape pod launches out containing a small ship and inside the ship is Fox McCloud)

We are the Star fox elite, and we stop whoever we can by any means necessary. That is why I'm going to earth. I have been sent to stop a great evil.

(Fox activates his computer mainframe in the prototype and Calypso comes up on the screen)

At first I didn't think this Calypso character was much of a threat. But when I saw his handiwork, the force and I knew we had to stop him. So it was simple. I entered this little contest of his to see it up close and play along with the others. Then, when I win, that's when we book him

(the ship is released from the pod)

How hard could it be?

Dialogue

1-Mushroom kingdom-Why would these innocent souls risk their lives like this? It all stops now!

2-Eggman's fortress-I more used to aerial combat than fighting on the ground. This will be harder than I thought.

3-The dragon realms-Oh hell. What am I doing? I'm killing innocent lives!? I'm just as bad as Calypso is.

4-N.Sanity beach-On the other hand, these people are asking for it for entering in the first place, so its their problem.

(After level 4, cut to a dark arena. Fox drives in and sees a giant truck. The driver shouts through a loud speaker)

Vegeta: THIS ISN'T REAL!

5-Minion's arena-Just a overgrown nutcase. Let this guy think what he wants, but real or not, I'll beat him.

Middle movie

(Minion is destroyed. However, a piece of the truck flies off and knocks Fox out)

After being knocked out, I was starting to have second thoughts. I was starting to think I made a mistake of ever coming to earth. But then, I remember the day I became a member of the force.

(flashes back to Fox's graduation day)

The day my father was never found, I vowed to carry out his legacy as a star fox elite. I would make him proud.

(shows Fox piloting a regular Arwing and blasting enemy ships)

I never backed down from any challenge. I proved I belonged. My friends and I stopped every dirtbag we could find out in space. Then one day, Peppy brought something to our attention

(Peppy calls in Fox, Slippy, and Falco to the assignment room)

He said he heard about a horrible contest known as Twisted metal. He said the master of it all, Calypso, was allowing anyone from a video game to enter it starting this year. He said he wanted someone to go down to earth and end it. I quickly volunteered. But Peppy went on to say that it wouldn't be easy. One, we had to enter his contest, and two, we couldn't pilot a Arwing in the contest. But I still said I'd do it.

(cut to Fox heading for a Arwing prototype)

Since we couldn't pilot a regular Arwing, I took a Arwing prototype. They couldn't really fly, except maybe a foot off the ground, so it was perfect.

(Fox wakes up)and now that I'm here, I won't quit till I defeat Calypso.

(Fox drives out of Minion's arena, then past a street sign that reads: PaRappa town-next exit)

6-PaRappa town-I know I'm getting closer to Calypso. I can smell fear...Or is that just the burgers?

7-Bikini bottom-I thought not flying was bad enough, but now I'm driving underwater? This guy is crazy.

8-Pokemon stadium-If I want to live, I have to keep moving, as this place is full of enemies and they look like they would kill anyone.

9-West city-You'll be sorry you ever tempted me to come here. I'm breathing right down your freakin' neck!

(After level 9, cut to the top of a giant building. A giant helicopter flies overhead)

Warhawk: ATTENTION DRIVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE ARE GIVING YOU TO 3 TO STEP OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE AND SURRENDER TO THE POLICE!

(Cut to Fox and his ship as the pilot counts)

Warhawk: TIMES UP!(shoots a missile)

10-Warhawk's rooftop-The pilot may have a advantage of being in the air,(I would know)but I have more motivation. Its just a shame I have to kill a good officer like this.

Epilogue

(Warhawk is destroyed)

Calypso: Well, well, well. It seems Mr. McCloud is just as good as a driver on the ground than he is in the air. And here comes the Outlaw now.

(Fox pilots Outlaw over to Calypso)

Fox(on speaker):OK Calypso, I demand you surrender now!

Calypso: Not until you make your wish. Then we'll talk.

(Fox steps out of Outlaw)

Fox: You have destroyed many lives. Too many to count. Well it ends now! You want me to make a wish, then I wish to end your contest.

Calypso: Are you sure?

Fox: YES ALREADY!

Calypso:...Sorry, no can do

Fox: WHAT!?

(a normal Arwing flies overhead)

Fox: That would be my force. If you don't grant the wish, we will be forced to arrest you!

Calypso: Oh really?

(Fox was confused, as the voice that said that was Calypso, but his lips did not move. Fox turns to the ship...and sees CALYPSO PILOTING IT!)

Fox: How did you-(stops talking to hear ticking and sees that the other Calypso was a robot, which just activated its self-destruct sequence)

Calypso(talking to the player)as soon as I heard about Fox's dominance in Twisted metal, I stole one of his friends Arwings and then set everything up for his demise with my robot friend. He tried to take off but remembered that the Prototype could not fly, and I locked the doors to the stairs. He was trapped. So the robot self-destructed and Fox was history. All I could say was...

(the robot Calypso blows up and the building is destroyed with Fox being killed in the process while the real Calypso flies off in the air)

I am Calypso and I thank you for playing Twisted Metal!


	7. Thumper

Listen to me as I tell you now. I...don't...own...twisted...metal. O.K. Well then, moving along to the next story.

Name: Thumper-Driver: PaRappa-Age:18

Vehicle: His dad's car that has been modified with hardcore weapons

Special: Un-Believe-able scream-a sonic wave that comes from PaRappa's voice.

Prologue

2 years. 2 long years

(cut to PaRappa town. PaRappa is found hanging out by a wall)

That's how long it has been since I've smiled. Maybe that's because I don't have much to smile about these days. I used to be a rapper. Technically I still am, but you probably don't remember me or even heard of me.

(flashback to the 1st PaRappa game's last stage) I used to sing about doing the right thing. These days however, I don't give a damn about any of it.

(flashes back to now) 2 years ago I believed in anything. Not anymore. That's because people don't understand.(PaRappa punches the street wall) I don't believe in happiness, so I'm not happy. I'm not happy so I don't smile. Then one day, I met someone who did understand.

(PaRappa turns to find Calypso standing behind him)

Calypso was his name. He said he could help me with my problem. He make things right. He was probably was pulling my leg, since the media told all about my depression, so I told him off. But then, he showed me a picture.

(Calypso shows a picture we can't see to PaRappa) HE ACTUALLY KNEW!

I was so happy to hear he could help, I'd try anything, even a deadly tournament. In fact, for the first time in 2 years I felt myself so happy, I felt myself say...

YEAH I KNOW...I GOTTA BELIEVE!

I had to...It was the only way I could get her back...Sunny...

(PaRappa looks at the picture again. We now see it is a picture of PaRappa with Sunny)

(PaRappa gets in Thumper and drives away)

1-Mushroom kingdom-Risking my life to save another? You bet! For Sunny, I would do anything.

2-Eggman's fortress-Shoot, smash, its all in the mind. If I want to kill you, your life is mine!

3-the Dragon realms-These guys can't hit me. Since that day, I made sure to never drive into trouble again.

4-N.Sanity beach-I guarantee that by the end of this contest, I will kill that clown!

(after level 4, cut to a dark arena. PaRappa drives in and sees a giant truck. The driver shouts through a loud speaker)

Vegeta: THIS ISN'T REAL!

5-Minion's arena-Not real? I wish. I can stop him though...I GOTTA BELIEVE!

Middle movie

(Minion is destroyed. However, a piece of the truck flies off and knocks PaRappa out)

When I got knocked out, I was hoping to escape my horrible nightmare. Instead, I just dreamed about that day...The day I stopped believing...That day that happened 2 years ago...

(flashback to PaRappa town in PaRappa's dream)

The day seemed to be like any other. I was performing with my friend PJ in the concert arena. Everyone was cheering me on. Of course, there was only one person I was paying attention to. She was the most beautiful girl in town, and she happened to also be my girlfriend. The lovely Sunny Funny sitting in the front row as usual. My life was perfect. Little did I know, that day...Everything would change.

(The music ends)

The concert was over and everyone was ready to leave. All of a sudden, a tank drives past the arena. The driver, who I knew personally, told everyone to be careful. He was in PaRappa town...

It was all over the news. A crazy psychopath that came from that creepy asylum from uptown. I stopped many obstacles in the past, but this was different. This guy was a serial killer! Sunny was terrified to say the least. I vowed to protect her. I just hoped I could. We were driving back to my house, hoping we wouldn't see that freak. A ice cream truck drove up to us, and PJ asked to stop so he could get some(typical). However, the driver did not stop. Had I not pulled PJ out of the way, he would had been dead meat. We suddenly realized the worse. IT WAS HIM! The killer! Sunny begged to drive away as quickly as possible. Unfortunately...

(Sweet tooth drives up with Mr. Grim and Crazy 8 behind him)

The freak's truck came up to us, with 2 cars behind him. One was a motorcycle driven by a guy with some sort of skull-like helmet and the other car driven by, if I saw it right, a guy whose eyes and mouth were sown shut! I pulled Sunny out of the car and we ran away as quickly as we could...But the truck shot a rocket at my car and...

(The car explodes)

I remember waking up to find my friends Katy, Ma-san, and Lammy staring down at me. They said I was out for the nearly the whole night. I was badly bloodied and bruised, but alive. PJ was asleep, somehow only a cut or two on his body. I asked Lammy if Sunny was OK. A tear ran down the girl's face as she turned around.

(Sunny is found dead by PaRappa)

My heart snapped in two when I saw her. Sunny was not as lucky. She was killed by that creep. That day, I stopped my preaching of doing good. Instead of 'I gotta believe' my motto was 'Why bother?' Why bother doing anything if I couldn't have Sunny.

(PaRappa wakes up) But now, I can get her back and end Sweet tooth for good.

(PaRappa drives away from Minion's arena, then past a street sign that reads: PaRappa town-Next exit)

6-PaRappa town-Home sweet home, but with what's at stake, I see it as just another battleground.

7-Bikini bottom-Wait! What was that? It's him! ITS SWEET TOOTH! HE MUST DIE!

8-Pokemon Stadium-Damn! He escaped me...for now, but just you wait fun boy

9-West city-Sunny...just one more battle till I get to hold you in my arms again.

(After level 9, cut to the top of a giant building. A giant helicopter flies overhead)

Warhawk: ATTENTION DRIVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE ARE GIVING YOU TO 3 TO STEP OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE AND SURRENDER TO THE POLICE!

(PaRappa is not steeping out of his car)

Warhawk: TIMES UP(shoots a missile)

10-Warhawk's rooftop-What should I do? Should I obey the law or fight back? Yeah, I know...I GOTTA BELIEVE!

Epilogue

(Warhawk is destroyed. PaRappa drives to Calypso's tower)

Calypso: Thumper drove to me as fast as he could. PaRappa couldn't believe it. A tournament that killed his girlfriend now helped him save her.

(PaRappa steps out of Thumper and weakly walks up to Calypso)

Calypso: Congrats PaRappa! You won! You even managed to kill Sweet tooth in the process.

PaRappa: Listen Calypso...You already know why I entered twisted metal. Now I want you to uphold your end of the deal. I wish Sunny was never killed.

Calypso: Your wish is my command.

(Blue lightning strikes the sky. However, PaRappa passes out from the pain of the battles)

PaRappa: Huh? What happened?

(PaRappa wakes up in a hospital bed. He looks at a nearby calendar and sees it is 2 weeks after the night he ran into Sweet tooth)

PaRappa: Did I dream the whole thing? If so...then that means Calypso...

Sunny: PaRappa?

(PaRappa turns to find Sunny by his bedside. She is on crutches and bandages wrapped on her arms)

Sunny: Your alive! Sweet tooth shot your car and you were hit by falling parts. You were out for 2 weeks!

PaRappa: But it felt like 2 years to me. How could I have...Maybe I dreamed it all.

Sunny: What are you talking about?

PaRappa: Nothing. I'm just happy to see your alive.

(PaRappa gets up from the bed and looks around. He is shocked to see Mewtwo, Fox, Bowser, Crash, Spyro, and Vegeta in other beds)

PaRappa: Wait a minute! How did they?...What's that?

Sunny: Some weird letter you got.

PaRappa: It says: Dear PaRappa, your wish is granted. I sent you back in time, despite some alterations. Sunny is alive, as I granted, and your injuries are from the accident instead of my contest. Everyone else is injured by related accidents as well. Get well soon. P.S...

(the scene changes to Calypso, who speaks to the player)

I am Calypso and I thank you for playing twisted metal!


	8. Shadow

Blah...Blah...Blah...I' don't own twisted metal...Blah...Blah...Blah...next story...Blah...blah...Shadow...Let's go...Blah...3, 2, 1...GO!

P.S...Blah...Blah...Blah, blah, blah, blah,...OK, F this

Name: Shadow-Driver: Mewtwo-Age:?

Vehicle: A old team rocket van

Special: Shadow ball-3 shadow balls are shot out of the car

Prologue

I am the master...I am the smarter one...I am better than all of them...

(still darkness, then 2 eyes flash up)

I am Mewtwo.(Now we see all of Mewtwo in a dark secluded area)

Although I'm just a clone of another Pokemon, I am the strongest pokemon of all. Not even that crazy punk with the Pikachu could stop me.

(Mewtwo is shown fighting Ash and Pikachu)

However, there is one who has always escaped my onslaught of darkness. My old master. The head of team rocket, Giovanni. Every time, I'm close to finding him, he somehow escapes. Now I'm hiding in this freak show of a asylum!

(We now see Mewtwo is in Blackfield Asylum)

I'm only hiding...I'm completely sane...Unlike the others...I won't rest until I have Giovanni destroyed! But I can only wait for so long...I'll never find him at this rate. That's what I thought, until I had a 'visitor'.

(Cut to Calypso at the doorway)

I have super intelligence, so I knew all about Calypso. He wanted me to enter this crazy contest of his. If I won, I could get the revenge I wanted. I told him I would find my own way of revenge. But after a second thought, I decided to go along,

(Mewtwo drives away in Shadow)

Because I have nothing better to do.

Dialogue

1-Mushroom kingdom-These people are wasting their time. I'm a super pokemon. I am Invincible!

2-Eggman's fortress-This is too easy. If I didn't care about killing Giovanni, I'd leave right now.

3-The Dragon realm-I can't use my psychic powers against these fools. Shooting will have to do for now.

4-N.Sanity Beach-I sense that this 'Sweet tooth's' mind is twisted in a way I can't comprehend.

(After level 4, cut to a dark arena. Mewtwo drives in and sees a giant truck. The driver shouts through a loud speaker)

Vegeta: THIS ISN'T REAL!

5-Minion's arena-What could cause this fool to think this way? This is real. DEAL WITH IT!

(Mewtwo does not have a middle movie. This is explained in his dialogue for level 6)

6-PaRappa town-I suppose your wondering why I did not explain my origin of entering. Forget it. Where I come from is none of your business.

7-Bikini bottom-Now I know where he is. Should I just leave and find Giovanni now? Nah.

8-Pokemon stadium-These pokemon better leave...Times up! I'm off!

9-West city-A city like where I was created. This is where it ends for that foolish idiot.

(after level 9, cut to the top of a giant building. A giant helicopter flies up above)

Warhawk: ATTENTION DRIVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE ARE GIVING YOU TO 3 TO STEP OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE AND SURRENDER TO THE POLICE!

(Mewtwo stays as the pilot counts)

Warhawk: Times up!(Fires a missile)

10-Warhawk's rooftop-No one can stop me! Not even a overgrown whirly bird.

Epilogue

(Warhawk is destroyed. Mewtwo teleports to Calypso's tower)

Mewtwo: I finished your silly game. Now just bring Giovanni here and I'll finish him off

Calypso: Well, you didn't waste time winning and demanding your prize

Mewtwo: DO IT NOW!

Calypso: Alright already.

(Lighting strikes the sky. Giovanni appears tied to a chair)

Mewtwo: I'll enjoy this!(Shoots a Shadow ball at Giovanni, killing him instantly)That's it? Well, this was a pointless story. What are we supposed to do now?

Calypso: I have a idea that is foolproof. Join me Mewtwo. Together with our powers, there is no limit to what we can do! What do you say?

(Mewtwo thought about Calypso's offer)

Mewtwo: I see. Very well. You have a deal.

Calypso: Let's shake on it then.

(Mewtwo moves in to shake hands)

Calypso: PIKACHU! THUNDER NOW!

(Pikachu shoots a thunderbolt at Mewtwo, but he teleports a few feet away. Calypso removes a mask to reveal Ash Ketchum)

Ash: Not this time!(Throws a master ball at Mewtwo and catches him) Perfect! Not only did we arrest Calypso, we caught Mewtwo. Now to return him to Viridian city!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Well then. That was weird. Remember to review, and if you have any other ideas for characters, let me know. So, ABC-ya!


	9. Yellowjacket

I'm bored. So you know what that means...Yup, another TM: Evolution chapter. Oh and one other thing...I DON'T OWN TWISTED METAL!

To whom it may concern: I put these guys in the story because I thought it was a good idea

Name: Yellowjacket-Drivers: Spongebob and Patrick-Ages: both 19

Vehicle: The invisible boat-mobile that the boys painted yellow

Special: Cruise bubble-Sponge launches a giant bubble missile towards the opponents

Prologue(Both will be speaking to each other and the player)

Sponge: This will be the best day ever!

(Cut to Spongebob and Patrick outside Sponge's house)

Pat: You sure Mermaidman won't mind letting us 'borrow' his boat-mobile?

Sponge: Of course not. He is our hero after all.

(The boys are spray painting the invisible vehicle with yellow paint)

Pat: Wait. Why are we spray painting it?

Sponge: We aren't allowed to enter invisible cars in the game.

Pat: We're playing a game? Since when?

Sponge(sighs): Since 3 days ago. Remember?(flashbacks) We were at the Krusty Krab, I was cooking and you were eating. Then all of a sudden this guy dressed funny came. He was wearing some strange suit.

Pat: Uhhhhhh...Oh, I remember now.

(cut to the diver suit. Close up of the face mask shows Calypso)

Pat: That guy that called himself Calypso and asked us if we wanted to play a game. I wanna play! I WANNA PLAY!

Sponge: We are going to play. So lets go. You have to drive because I don't have a license yet.

Pat: What if we win?

Sponge: Anything we want...He said skies the limit.

(The boys get in the now yellow boat-mobile)

Both: WE'RE READY!(Drives away)

Dialogue

1-Mushroom kingdom-I wonder what we do with this stuff that we collect? Lets press the colorful buttons and find out.

2-Eggman's fortress-OH NO! We killed someone! And we still don't know how to play this game!

3-The dragon realms-What?! This is what we're supposed to do? We should have never entered!

4-N.Sanity beach-This is strange...Pat and I wanted to stop...But we don't want to now...

(after level 4, cut to a dark arena. Spongebob and Patrick drive in and see a giant truck. The driver shouts through a loud speaker)

Vegeta: THIS ISN'T REAL!

5-Minion's arena-Oh...Of course. Then...I guess we can KILL HIM! And we won't feel guilty because this is all a dream!

Middle movie

(Minion is destroyed. However, a piece of the truck flies off and knocks Spongebob and Patrick out)

Pat: We were out for a long time.

Sponge: Relax Pat, we're dreaming remember?

Pat: Oh yeah. I didn't know we could be in each others dream

Sponge: Well of course. I did it before. But anyway, while dreaming in our dream...I saw something terrible

(Flash to Sponge's dream) We were back in Bikini bottom. But everything was different, and not in a good way. It was in a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very,...VERY bad way.(Scenes of a destroyed Bikini Bottom) Everything was destroyed, all of our friends were dead, and there was no way I knew how this happened. Who could have caused something terrible like this?

(Spongebob wakes up) What will we do?(Patrick is still sleeping till Spongebob wakes him) We won't let them all down!

(The boys drive away from Minion's arena, the past a street sign that reads: PaRappa town-Next exit)

6-PaRappa town-Since we learned this is a dream, this has gotten really easy.

7-Bikini bottom-Hey look, now we get to play in Bikini bottom. This game is really fun!

8-Pokemon stadium-Wow! Strange creatures too? Oh is there no limits to this dream game!

9-West city-We almost won. We get to make our wishes after this round. What should we wish for? And why can't I stop thinking about that dream?...

(After level 9, cut to the top of a tall building. A giant helicopter flies above)

Warhawk: ATTENTION DRIVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE ARE GIVING YOU TO 3 TO STEP OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE AND SURRENDER TO THE POLICE!

(Sponge and Pat look dumbfounded)

Warhawk: TIMES UP!

10-Warhawk's rooftop-Uh oh. Did we do something wrong?

Epilogue(Yellowjacket drives to Calypso's tower)

Calypso: Looks like the winners are Spongebob and Patrick. Well done guys.

Sponge: Thanks. What do we win?

Calypso: Whatever you guys want.

Pat: I want another trophy.

Sponge: YEAH! Calypso, we want custom trophies of participation. I want mine with a spatula on top and a karate belt around it. Oh, and make it shaped like a jellyfish.

Pat: I want a Krabby patty shaped trophy with a jellyfish net on top and make them rainbow colored.

(Blue lightning strikes the sky)

Calypso: As a man of my word, I gave Spongebob and Patrick trophies for winning the 'game'. They drove home to show everyone.

Sponge: I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces.

However, when they got there, they realized there was no one to show them to.

(Shows a destroyed Bikini bottom with dead fish and sea creatures)

Calypso: At first the boys thought it was still part of a dream. Then, Spongebob pinched himself and realized what his _real_ dream was telling him. He and Patrick were the ones that killed their friends. Now poor Sponge and Pat had no one left to play with, no place to go, no homes, and it was all their fault. At least they still had their trophies. Ha ha ha!(Spongebob and Patrick start crying)

I am Calypso and I thank you for playing Twisted metal!

Ok then...I sure hope more people start reviewing or I won't upload any more chapters. So...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	10. Brimstone

Quickly Spyro! Twisted metal is upon you...The thing I don't own. Try to remember that.

Name: Brimstone-Driver: Spyro the dragon-Age: unknown

Vehicle: A giant robotic dragon built by the professor

Special: Supercharge-The horns on the dragon go down and the vehicle charges forward

Prologue (Nighttime in the dragon realms)

So Many bad guys, so little time...Too little if you ask me...

(Spyro is seen atop a tall hill) They always want me to save them. But I never get any down time. It was annoying me to death.(Hovers down the hill) Its always the same thing, stop this evil dude, flame that dark wizard. ITS THE SAME FREAKIN' METHOD EVERY DAY!

(Spyro goes to the Professor's lab and finds a metal dragon shaped car)

I want to leave this place for good and go somewhere nice for once. But these guys are dependant to me. I thought I would never get the chance to leave. But one day...

(Calypso appears behind Spyro)

His name was Calypso. He approached me with a challenge. If I won his contest, he'd take me to a alternate universe where I could live out my days in paradise. Now that's what I call a prize.

(Spyro gets in Brimstone and drives away)So I agreed to play.

Dialogue

1-Mushroom kingdom-I could easily roast all of these guys, but I need a challenge for once.

2-Eggman's fortress-This seems simple enough. Shoot missiles and such until the cars are destroyed...OK then

3-The Dragon realms-I don't see why we couldn't simply just stop here first. We were here to start with. This contest IS twisted.

4-N.Sanity beach-I can taste that pineapple smoothie in that paradise dimension already

(after level 4, cut to a dark arena. Spyro drives in and sees a giant truck. The driver shouts through a loud speaker)

Vegeta: THIS ISN'T REAL!

5-Minion's arena-This is as real as it gets. No way will I lose to this fool!

Middle movie

(Minion is destroyed. However, a piece of the truck flies off and knocks Spyro out)

I was hit hard and knocked out. When I was, I thought about why I entered.

(Spyro flashbacks)

I remember the first guy I ever fought. That joker Gnasty Gnorc. (Scenes from Spyro 1)I beat him easily. Then on, people saw me as their hero. It felt great...Or so I thought...But a little while afterwards, I get sent to a place named Avalar to stop Ripto.(Scenes from Spyro 2)Again I beat him, get a little praise, same as last time. I could deal with it

Then, things got difficult.

People kept asking me for help for everything. And what do I get. Hey thanks Spyro. Not so much as a award or medal or nothing. The tasks were so stupid too.

(Shows Spyro doing various things)Stopping a giant snail, knock down a giant wall, travel and find some girl and give her a love letter from some desperate rabbit-man, ride some manta ray thingy and shoot nets at baby sea horses, swim down and find a relic that turns out to be a beach ball, lighting a barbeque grill...LIGHTING A BARBEQUE GRILL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Lighting a barbeque grill is where I crossed the line. My fire is used for evil dudes, and I'm using it on grills. Of course, when I win this

(Spyro wakes up)I won't use it at all. I be relaxing on the beach.

(Spyro drives away from Minion's arena, then past a street sign that reads: PaRappa town-next exit)

6-PaRappa town-This is the new Spyro your dealing with. I only look after myself now.

7-Bikini bottom-No one can stop me now. Anyone who thinks otherwise will pay for their foolishness

8-Pokemon stadium-the nerve of those people calling them 'Dragon' pokemon. Compared to me, they are just baby lizards.

9-West city-Perfect. Now I just have to find Calypso for my prize.

(after level 9, cut to the top of a building. A giant helicopter flies overhead)

Warhawk: ATTENTION DRIVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE ARE GIVING YOU TO 3 TO STEP OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE AND SURRENDER TO THE POLICE!

(Spyro sits there)

Warhawk: TIMES UP!(Shoots a missile)

10-Warhawk's rooftop-So, this guy wants to arrest me. No matter. Dragon power will always prevail.

Epilogue

Calypso: Brimstone drove to my tower quickly. The driver, Spyro wanted his prize.(Spyro drove to Calypso's tower)

Spyro: Calypso, I'm tired of having to do stupid tasks and not getting any downtime for myself. Therefore, as winner of Twisted metal, I wish I could go to a beautiful house next to a beach where I can live out my days in peace away from the annoying and bossy and near the calm and the mediocre.

(Blue lightning strikes the sky)

Calypso: Once the smoke cleared, Spyro had seen his wish was granted. He was in a nice peaceful world, where everything was fun and to be safe, I destroyed the portal to his world so no one could go bother him again. However, Spyro did not seem to know that this place was very popular among his old 'friends'.

(Spyro's old enemies come up to where Spyro is sunbathing)

Spyro: Oh guys...So...how have you been?

(Spyro gets attacked by his old rivals)

I am Calypso and I thank you for playing Twisted metal!


	11. Roadkill

Next chapter coming up...Just remember I don't own Twisted metal. Now stop calling me asking if I do. On to Roadkill's story

Name: Roadkill-Driver: Laura Croft-Age:23

Vehicle: Desert jeep(you know I forgot to mention this in the drivers chapter!)

Special: Bullet bombardment-Laura rises from the car and shoots her opponents with lots of bullets from a machine gun

Prologue

No matter where I've searched(shows Laura in Roadkill in the desert) No matter what tombs I look in, no matter how long I look, I can never find it. The most valuable treasure of all: The relic of cage.

(Laura looks at a picture of a Silver and Gold staff with a diamond on one end and a emerald on the other)

This treasure is priceless and I can't find it! All I could find is some pearls, a tablet with boring hieroglyphics on it, and, oddly enough, some trading cards. At this rate, I thought I'd never get it. But then, someone came to me with a proposition I couldn't refuse

(A stranger dressed like a sheik walks up out of nowhere to Ms. Croft. Under the wraps we see the eyes of Calypso)'

The gentleman was called Calypso, and he said he knew where the relic of cage was. All I had to do was win his contest and he would take me to it. It seemed simple enough, so I agreed

(Laura drives away in Roadkill)

Dialogue

1-Mushroom Kingdom-If I win, the relic is mine...But how does Calypso know where it is?

2-Eggman's fortress-HA! Too easy. I been trained for anything. These other drivers are wasting their time.

3-The dragon realm-So much treasure here...NO! I can't get distracted!

4-N.Sanity beach-I will get that relic and no one will tell me otherwise!

(after level 4, cut to a dark arena. Laura drives in and sees a giant truck. The driver shouts through a loud speaker)

Vegeta: THIS ISN'T REAL!

5-Minion's arena-Poor old chap. I think I'd better put him out of his misery.

Middle movie

(Minion is destroyed. However, a piece of the truck flies off and knocks Laura out)

I got knocked out from that metal. When I was, I looked back at my past achievements.

(Laura flashes back to her past) I remember all of the world wonders I was able to find. No treasure was hard to find. However, the one I could never get. The most important one of all that I ever found

(Shows the relic of cage again) Not much was known about the relic of cage. But I knew enough that it was important. From what I read on a piece of Hieroglyphics I found, the legend goes that the one who controls the relic is immortal, have infinite knowledge of the world, and would have the power to control time itself. But, you would have to find the relic yourself, and would find it only if you were pure of heart. But if you used dark powers to find the relic...

And that's it, the rest I could not make out, but its clear to me(Laura wakes up) that I must find it!

(Laura drives away from Minion's arena, then past a street sign that reads: PaRappa town-next exit)

6-PaRappa town-With the kind of powers the relic of cage has, I can't let it fall into the wrong hands.

7-Bikini bottom-Who does that 'Goku' think he is? Trying to stop this tournament . I need to find that relic!

8-Pokemon stadium-This place is full of enemies. Like a rock slide in a tomb, I have to keep moving to survive.

9-West city-I can do this. I'm one step away from my heart's desire.

(After level 9, cut to the top of a large building. A giant copter flies above)

Warhawk: ATTENTION DRIVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE ARE GIVING YOU TO 3 TO STEP OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE AND SURRENDER TO THE POLICE!

(Roadkill does not move)

Warhawk: TIMES UP(Launches a missile)

10-Warhawk's rooftop-Isn't that cute, this officer thinks he can arrest me. Not a chance!

Epilogue

(Warhawk is destroyed. Roadkill drives to Calypso's tower)

Calypso: So, Laura Croft AKA the tomb raider. You have entered Twisted metal to find the most valuable treasure that has alluded your grasp, am I correct?

Laura: Yes Calypso. This is my wish. I wish you can take me to the relic of cage, and I want you to do it NOW!

(Blue lightning strikes the sky. Laura and Calypso reappear inside a dark tomb, where the only thing seen is the relic of cage)

Calypso: There you are. The relic of cage is up ahead. But take my advice, I wouldn't...

(Laura snatches the relic. All of a sudden, black smoke fills the sky)

Calypso: Tisk, tisk Laura. You should have read the rest of the hieroglyphics. Those who are evil can't control the relic's power. All it will do is leave you where you are.

(The relic turns Laura to stone, and the tomb starts to crumble. Calypso somehow teleports out while the tomb crumbles to pieces, ending Laura Croft forever) It just goes to show you, greed and fame will get you nowhere...Unless your me of course, because...

I am Calypso and I thank you for playing twisted metal!

P.S.- Thanks for the car ideas. If I do use them, It will be in a 'secret characters' chapter. Until next time.


	12. Twister

Did you miss me? No, then screw you. Wait, that was rude. Oh well. Here is Twister's story

Name: Twister-Driver: Sonic-Age:20

Vehicle: A 3 wheeled blue racecar built by Tails

Special: Super Sonic Tornado-The front of the car launches a cyclone

Prologue

Speed. Just keep that in mind.

(Sonic is running in the streets of his hometown)

I always try to push myself to the limit. I am hands down the fastest in my world. No one can come close to my speed.

(Sonic screeches to a halt)

But as fast as I am, I can't help but think there are others who are even faster than I. I want to be the greatest. I WANT SPEED! I NEED SPEED! I would do anything to get it.

(Sonic continues to run)

I found one way.

(Sonic sees Calypso and stops)

The weirdo was called Calypso. He could give me my wish for pure speed. The only thing I had to do was win his crazy contest and I would get whatever I asked for. Sounds like my kind of contest. I was in.

(Sonic gets in Twister and drives away) I just have to keep one thing in mind...

SPEED! NOTHING BUT SPEED!

Dialogue

1-Mushroom kingdom-I just have to crush these cars and I get my prize. Too easy. Calypso should just give me my wish now and save time.

2-Eggman's fortress-Well, well, well. It's my old pal Eggman. Wonder what happens if I shoot a missile at him?

3-the dragon realms-I'm number one! I can't be stopped by anyone!

4-N.Sanity beach-Who does this Crash guy think he is? If you ask me, he's just a playstation rip-off of me

(after level 4, cut to a dark arena. Sonic drives in and sees a giant truck. The driver shouts through a loud speaker)

Vegeta: THIS ISN'T REAL!

5-Minion's arena-OK. So when do the guys in the white coats come for you?

Middle movie

(Minion is destroyed. However, a piece of the truck flies off and knocks Sonic out)

I was knocked out badly. Not every day I get hit that hard. While I was out, I remembered Eggman. I finally got rid of him for good earlier in the contest, so I won't have him to worry about anymore. But then, I went back to what I entered for...SPEED!

(Sonic dreams about running) I was always faster than any creature in my world. I could get to any place I wanted in no time. I always won every race I entered. I was truly the best.

Or so I thought...

I heard about many other worlds than mine. Worlds with even weirder characters than I ever seen.

(Pictures of Crash bandicoot, Spyro the dragon, Spongebob Squarepants, and Mewtwo flash by)

A thought came to my mind. If there were weirder characters, then there were faster characters too. I was the only fast one here. From then on, no matter how fast I ran, I wanted more. I kept running till I was sure no one could beat me. But I could never pass my limit. I want no limits.

(Sonic wakes up) I will have speed.

(Sonic drives away from Minion's arena, then past a street sign that reads: PaRappa town-next exit)

6-PaRappa town-These guys are slowpokes. I can run circles around these guys any day.

7-Bikini bottom-Great. I'm underwater. The one place I can't run. Not now anyway.

8-Pokemon stadium-This arena is small and surrounded by enemies. To survive, I need weapons and speed.

9-west city-I'll walk on air, sea, anything once I win.

(after level 9, cut to the top of a giant building. A giant helicopter flies overhead)

Warhawk: ATTENTION DRIVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE ARE GIVING YOU TO 3 TO STEP OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE AND SURRENDER TO THE POLICE!

(Sonic just sits there)

Warhawk: TIMES UP(Launches a missile)

10-Warhawk's rooftop-This isn't the first time I had trouble with the law. I know exactly what to do.

Epilogue

(Warhawk is destroyed)

Calypso: Twister sped towards my tower. Sonic, its driver had done it. He had won. Now it was time for his wish.

Sonic: Calypso, I'm ready. I wish to have no limits on my running. I want to be the greatest. I want to walk on the sky, above and under water, I want NO LIMITS!

(Blue lightning strikes the sky)

Calypso: It is done. Have fun.

(Sonic starts running down the building and then shoots back up. He was then walking on the sky. Then Sonic ran all the way to the ocean and saw he was walking on the water)

Calypso: Sonic was on top of the world. He ran all over the place. Sonic was truly the fastest in the universe.

Sonic: YEAH! THIS IS AWESOME! I WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY! WAIT TILL EVERYONE SEES...WAIT! WHAT'S GOING ON?

(Sonic tries to stop, but he can't. He runs past Calypso multiple times to see what went wrong)

Calypso: Sonic...you...said...No...limits...So I...gave...you...no limits.

(Sonic runs away out of control)

Calypso: And so to this day, Sonic ran with no limits. Some say he still runs to this day. How far did he run?

(Scenes of Sonic running in various ways flash by)

Some say he ran across the world and back. Others say he ran so fast, he went back in time. And some say he ran all the way to outer space. I don't know what, if any of these stories are true, but I do know two things. One, that Sonic had learned something that faithful day. Don't push yourself too hard or you'll get more than you bargained for. And two...

I am Calypso and I thank you for playing Twisted metal!


	13. Darkside

Lets get ready to type! I don't own twisted metal! OK, HAVE A GOOD DAY!

Moving on then...

Name: Darkside-Driver: Bowser-Age:?

Vehicle: TMB Darkside

Special: Flames of hell-flames shoot out of the hood similar to Bowser's, except they are blue

Prologue

What is the big deal about all of this?

(Cut to Bowser's fortress. close up of Bowser outside of the castle)

I could easily take over this contest myself. But I have other problems. Like that blasted Mushroom kingdom. I want that kingdom gone. I want to rule it. I want to RULE EVERYTHING!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! That is why I enter this contest.

(Bowser enters Darkside) I get to destroy and kill everyone and everything. Best of all, when I win this contest

(Flashback to Calypso inside Bowser's castle)

This Calypso promises to make what I deserve to be. A TRUE RULER! RULER OF THIS WHOLE WORLD! ROAAAAAARRRRR!

(Darkside drives away)

Dialogue

1-Mushroom kingdom-How wonderful! The first stop is Mushroom kingdom! Looks like I get to kill all of these stupid toads from the get go!

2-Eggman's fortress-This is too easy! Lets see what else we can make explode!

3-the dragon realms-I seem to have some close relatives here. Its a darn shame I have to kill them.

4-N.Sanity Beach-Now then. Let's turn up the heat! Flames of hell, FIRE!

(After level 4, cut to a dark arena. Bowser drives in and sees a giant truck. The driver shouts through a loud speaker)

Vegeta: THIS ISN'T REAL!

5-Minion's arena-Not real huh? HA HA HA HA HA HA! I like this guy. I could use him as one of _my_ Minions.

Middle movie

(Minion is destroyed. However, a piece of the truck flies off and knocks Bowser out)

It isn't easy to knock me out. Kudos to that driver. When I was knocked out, I thought about that pathetic plumber Mario.

(Cut to Bowser's dream)

I remember the first time we battled. Then the next, and the next. No matter what I could do, he would always come out on top. I never could defeat that fool. I would never rule the mushroom kingdom. Then I heard about Twisted metal: Evolution. If I won I could take over the Mushroom kingdom once and for all. But why stop there...WHY NOT RULE IT ALL! ONCE I WIN...

(Bowser wakes up)I WILL BE RULER OF THE WORLD! ROAAAAAARRRRR!

(Bowser drives away from Minion's arena, then past a street sign that reads: PaRappa town-Next exit)

6-PaRappa town-Oh look. Its Mario and Princess Peach. I wonder what would happen if I shot some missiles at their cars?

7-Bikini bottom-This place is full of enemies. They don't scare me. They don't know who they're messin' with!

8-Pokemon stadium-Who does that clown think he is killing on my turf? TIME TO DIE!

9-West city-Almost there. Once I win this last stage, I will rule it along with everything else! HA!

(after level 9, cut to the top of a giant building. A giant helicopter is seen overhead)

Warhawk: ATTENTION DRIVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE ARE GIVING YOU TO 3 TO STEP OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE AND SURRENDER TO THE POLICE!

(Bowser isn't going anywhere)

Warhawk: TIMES UP!(Shoots a missile)

10-Warhawk's rooftop-What a foolish mistake this guy made! Now I'm angry! ROAAAAAARRRRR!

Epilogue

(Warhawk is destroyed and a large piece of the helicopter flies high into the air. Bowser lets out another giant roar)

Calypso: Well, judging by that roar, Bowser has won. Here he comes now.

(Darkside drives up to Calypso's tower)

Calypso: Bowser...Let me just say it's a honor. I'm a huge fan of yours.

Bowser: Of course! Now then, down to business. For years, I've wanted to take over Princess Peach's kingdom, but failed. Now I want to rule it along with this whole world! Listen carefully

(The piece of Warhawk that flew up in the air starts to spiral down)

Bowser: Calypso, I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME RULER-

(The piece of metal from Warhawk lands on Bowser's foot)

Bowser: OW!(Calypso shrugs)

Calypso: If that's what you really want, then...

Bowser: WAIT! I'M NOT-

(speaking to the player)Calypso: But it was too late...(Blue lightning strikes the sky)

Calypso: I already granted what I heard from Bowser. Once he stopped talking, I granted his 'wish'

(Bowser had disappeared)

Calypso: I made Bowser what he said he wanted to be and that was that. Bowser was no more. It was actually a shame. Of course, it wasn't all bad...I did need a new...RULER!

(Calypso walks to where Bowser was and picks up a ruler that had the Bowser symbol on it. Calypso had turned Bowser into a ruler...Literally)

I am Calypso and I thank you for playing Twisted metal!

Thanks for reading and leaving the reviews. I meant to tell you guys this sooner, but I forgot. My bad. Please keep it up!


	14. Grasshopper

Name: Grasshopper-Driver: Princess Peach-Age:24

Vehicle: Peach's car from Mario kart-double dash

Special: Heart attack-A heart shaped beam is shot out

Prologue

(Cut to a damaged Mushroom Kingdom)

The violence ends now!

(Peach is driving around inside Grasshopper)

For too long we have suffered multiple attacks from the evil known as Bowser. Its always the same routine; Bowser attacks, Mario fights him, Bowser attacks, Mario fights him. This has gone on far enough. It's only a matter of time before either Mario or Bowser gets seriously hurt...Or worse...I couldn't see why Bowser would just be nice to us. Then, our kingdoms would be at peace. But I knew it couldn't be. But then, someone came to me with a offer...

(Calypso appears in the kingdom)

The gentleman called himself Calypso. He wanted me to enter his tournament. If I won, I would get anything I wanted. However, I had to fight a lot of people, so at first I was a little cautious to enter. In the end, I agreed to play. What other choice did I have?

(Peach drives to where Twisted Metal is starting at the Mushroom Kingdom gates)

1-Mushroom Kingdom-I'm sorry my people. I promise once this is over, everything will be fixed better than ever

2-Eggman's fortress-I wanted to leave now, but I knew once I started, I could not leave till the end.

3-The dragon realms-How could I win this? These people seem a lot tougher than I am.

4-N.Sanity beach-OH NO! Its Mario! I don't want to hurt him...Or worse

(after level 4, cut to a dark arena. Peach drives in and sees a giant truck. The driver shouts through a loud speaker)

Vegeta: THIS ISN'T REAL!

5-Minion's arena-Oh my! Of course this is real. Isn't it?

Middle movie

(Minion is destroyed. However, a piece of the truck flies off and knocks Peach out)

When I was temporarily incapacitated, I looked back at what I had done. It was a miracle that Bowser, Mario, and Myself were still alive after all of this. I then thought about why I thought Bowser deserved a chance at being good...It was because of what he did just recently. No, I don't mean trying to destroy my kingdom...I meant what happened last week

(flashbacks to a week ago)

We were once again under attack. Bowser was shooting bullet bills at our castle. Eventually, Mario came to put a stop to it. He was able to defeat Bowser's army with ease. Then he went after Bowser himself. Bowser shot a bullet bill at him, but Mario dodged it. However, the bullet bill was heading towards...ME! Just when I thought I was done for...

(A bullet bill heads towards Peach, when Bowser gets in the way and takes the hit)

Bowser saved me! But why? He said he wanted to get rid of me, but not by a accident. But I knew there was another reason. Deep down, Bowser really was a good person. In winning this contest, I want Calypso to reveal Bowser's good side.(Peach wakes up)

(Peach drives away from Minion's arena, then past a street sign that reads-PaRappa town-next exit)

6-PaRappa town-That PaRappa boy seems so nice. I feel terrible to wreck his town like this.

7-Bikini bottom-Is all of this really worth it?

8-Pokemon stadium-I sure hope Mario is still alive. I hope Bowser is too...

9-West city-All I have to do is find Calypso and get my prize. Now where is he?

(after level 9, cut to the top of a giant building. A giant helicopter flies overhead)

Warhawk: ATTENTION DRIVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE ARE GIVING YOU TO 3 TO STEP OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE AND SURRENDER TO THE POLICE!

(Peach looks confused)

Warhawk: TIMES UP!(Shoots a missile)

10-Warhawk's rooftop-I'm sorry officer. I didn't mean to do what I did...Including this...

Epilogue

(Warhawk is destroyed)

Peach: I won! Where is Calypso's tower?

(Grasshopper heads to Calypso's tower)

Calypso: Peach? Wow, you are one of the last people I expected to win Twisted Metal. But any way you slice it, you won...So, what do you wish for?

Peach: Mr. Calypso, for too long my kingdom has suffered from Bowser. He and Mario have fought for years. I want you to bring peace between Mario and Bowser so they would never fight each other. Instead, just fight their own enemies.

(Blue lightning strikes the sky)

Peach: I'm back at the castle? But did Calypso do it?

(Peach turns to see Mario and Bowser face to face)

Peach: What are they doing?

(Bowser starts attacking the castle)

Peach: It didn't work!? Mario, help!

(Mario speeds towards the castle, but instead of attacking Bowser...He attacks the castle too!)

Bowser: FEAR OUR WRATH MUSHROOM KINGDOM! THE REIGN OF THE ULTIMATE UNION, MARIO AND BOWSER, HAS BEGUN!

Peach: Calypso, you jerk! I didn't mean bring peace between them like this!

(The Mushroom kingdom quickly falls to the union)(Calypso appears on screen)

Peach: Calypso...What do you have to say for yourself?

I am Calypso and I thank you for playing Twisted Metal!


	15. Crimson fury

Here we go again...I don't own Twisted metal. So, let's just remember that.

Sorry for the late update. I be busy for long time. Anyways...

Name: Crimson fury-Driver: Mario-Age:29

Vehicle: A red sports car with a giant M on the hood

Special: Fireball-A giant fireball gets launched from the hood

Prologue(I'm not going to bother using Mario's accent. You'll have to imagine that yourself)

It's over. I had enough.

(Mario is seen driving his car around a destroyed Mushroom kingdom)

Bowser has gone too far for too long. I try really hard to stop him. I always succeed in defeating him every time, but he always comes back for more. I can't take it anymore. I want this war to end once and for all. I will not let Bowser escape me anymore. Because now I have some help.

(Cut to Calypso)

He called himself Calypso, and he came to me with a offer I couldn't refuse. If I won his strange contest, then he would rid the world of Bowser once and for all...I wasn't a big fan of the idea of hurting others, but with that prize, I agreed.

Bowser has harmed too many innocent people... ... ... ...

(Mario heads to where Twisted metal is starting at the Mushroom kingdom gates)

But not anymore! Bowser is as good as DEAD!

Dialogue

1-Mushroom kingdom-I hope the princess will understand that I'm doing this for a good cause.

2-Eggman's fortress-So Bowser has entered too? Maybe I'll get lucky and I won't need to make that wish...

3-The dragon realms-Who is that...WAIT!...What is the Princess doing here?!

4-N.Sanity beach-I have to be very careful and not hit her...

(After level 4, cut to a dark arena. Mario drives in and sees a giant truck. The driver shouts through a loud speaker)

Vegeta: THIS ISN'T REAL!

5-Minion's arena-Man...This guy is gone.

Middle Movie

(Minion is destroyed. However, a piece of the truck flies off and knocks Mario out)

Being knocked out was a odd feeling. When I was, I thought back about all of the things Bowser had done to me and others in the past. All of the deaths, all of the destruction, all of the fire, all of the...Pasta? Oops. Sorry, I was thinking about another dream. Anyway...

(Flashback in Mario's dream)

I recall the first time I actually fought Bowser. It was about 10years ago. I had defeated and overcame every obstacle Bowser threw in front of me. Then, the battle began...

(Mario and Bowser start fighting)

He kept trying to flame me, but I was too fast for him. I tried to counter with fireballs, but he was too strong. I didn't think there was any way to win...Before Bowser could defeat me, I tried my desperation move...I kicked him in the nuts. It worked and Bowser was defeated. But I should have finished him off when I had the chance. I knew we would meet again...and again...and AGAIN!

Soon, it began to get on my nerves

(Mario wakes up)

But once I win...Bowser will be gone for good.

(Mario drives away from Minion's arena, then past a street sign that reads-PaRappa town-next exit)

6-PaRappa town-This is just like a game of cat and mouse. Move in and...ATTACK!

7-Bikini bottom-Thank god Peach is ok. Stay away from those freaks.

8-Pokemon stadium-This stadium is small and full of enemies. Just like old times...

9-West city-WOW! This place is huge! I hope I can find Calypso in this enormous place.

(After level 9, cut to the top of a giant building. A giant helicopter flies overhead)

Warhawk: ATTENTION DRIVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE ARE GIVING YOU TO 3 TO STEP OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE AND SURRENDER TO THE POLICE!

(Mario is staring blankly)

Warhawk: TIMES UP!(Fires a missile)

10-Warhawk's rooftop-I can't quit now. Not when I'm so close.

Epilogue

(Warhawk is destroyed)

Calypso: Once that pathetic helicopter was blown up, I saw Crimson fury drive up to the tower.

(Crimson fury drives up to Calypso's tower)

Calypso: Mario...What can I say other than congrats...As you know Mario, you can now wish for any thing you desire.

Mario: And I think you already know what I want right? I want you to get rid of Bowser once and for all.

Calypso: Your wish is granted.

(Blue lightning strikes the sky. Cut to Bowser. A giant portal appears over his head and sucks him up)

Calypso: Bowser is no more.

Mario: Thank you Calypso. Now to enjoy the rest of my life.

(Mario drives away)

Calypso: Unfortunately, Mario seemed to forgot how he made Bowser go away. By killing everyone in the process. Now people were scared or hated him for all he had done. He became a wanted man by the FBI as well. Not only that, but he lost his job as well. His job as a video game star that is.

(Cut to a video game store that shows a blank wall where the Mario games should be)

He didn't have his enemy to fight anymore, so what was the point of making more games? Mario went from being number one to some nobody. Everybody either forgot about him or just plain hated him...Everyone except for me of course. In my view, Mario is one of the greatest people I ever met, as he became one of the greatest contestants my contest has ever seen in years.

I am Calypso and I thank you...and Mario...for playing Twisted metal!


	16. Crazy 8

-1I apologize that it took so long to upload this chapter. You see, my computer broke down and I had to buy a new one. Also, people kept calling me and asking me if I own Twisted metal, which I don't. Typing on this word is a lot different than my old computer's word. But I digress. Here is the latest 'Evolution' chapter.

Name: Crazy 8-Driver: Goku-age:28

Vehicle: A hover car built by capsule corp.

Special: KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!-Goku shoots a blast of energy at his opponent.

Prologue(Goku is waiting outside a giant building)

They come to me for help. I heard all about it. I needed to end it before it could do any more damage. This Twisted metal destroys lives and minds. The whole world could be at danger. I must enter it and end it. I've stopped many threats to the universe in the past and now is no different.

(Calypso appears onscreen)

This Calypso seems to be immortal with unnatural powers. I have to win this contest. I may have to enter alone, and I may put my life at risk, but I have no other choice. If I do kill some people, we can wish them back to life with the dragon balls. I was going to try and have Vegeta enter as well, but I haven't seen him lately. I figured he's just ignoring me. Strange though…

(Goku gets into Crazy 8 and drives away)

I would think he would want to get in to something like this…

Dialogue

1-Mushroom Kingdom-Mario has a good heart, but I have no choice but to fight him. I'll wish him back later.

2-Eggman's fortress-I can't understand where Vegeta has gone to. Almost as if he's left the universe…

3-The dragon realms-These must be some of Shenron's friends.

4-N.Sanity beach-Crash's mind…It's twisted in some way…I think my mind doing the same…

(After level 4, cut to a dark arena. Goku drives in and sees a giant truck. The driver shouts through a loud speaker)

Vegeta: THIS ISN'T REAL!

5-Minion's arena-This guy seems familiar…………

Middle movie

(Minion is destroyed. However, a piece of the truck flies off and knocks Goku out)

I was out cold. Who was that person…I swear I seen him somewhere before, but I can't place my finger on it. I can sense he is still alive though. Calypso obviously sent him here to try and get rid of me as some sort of test.

(Goku wakes up quickly)

Well, I won't let him get away with this. Calypso and this contest must be put to a end!…But first…

(Goku steps out of his car and over to the destroyed Minion)

I don't know who you are, but I sense good inside you, so I'm leaving you these Senzu beans. Hopefully, you'll survive.

(Goku gets back in his car and drives away)

Vegeta:…Kakarot…This is not real! Its all in your head! KAKAROT!

(Vegeta keeps shouting that it's not real. Meanwhile, Goku drives away from Minion's arena, then past a street sign that reads: PaRappa town-next exit)

6-PaRappa town-If you agree to leave Twisted metal, I'll wish Sunny back for you.

7-Bikini bottom-That Minion…There's something about him I can't help but wonder…

8-Pokemon stadium-Needles Kane…I sense nothing but darkness in his heart

9-West city-Sorry my friends. I've almost won, so just be careful.

(After level 9, cut to the top of a giant building. A giant helicopter flies overhead)

Warhawk: ATTENTION DRIVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE ARE GIVING YOU TO 3 TO STEP OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE AND SURRENDER TO THE POLICE!

(Goku stays in his car)

Warhawk: TIMES UP!(Shoots a missile)

10-Warhawk's rooftop-Sorry to do this…

Epilogue

(Warhawk is destroyed. Goku flies to Calypso's tower)

Goku: OK Calypso. Now we meet face to face!

Calypso: Ah, you are the winner of my contest Goku. As a result, you can make any wish you want.

Goku: You force others to enter your contest for Vicarious delight. Not anymore! I…

Vegeta: KAKAROT!

Goku: What?! Minion?!…Wait! Vegeta?!

Vegeta: That's right! You can't fool me. This is all in your head! Your just crazy!

Goku: I'm crazy?! You tried to kill me!

Calypso: Excuse me, can you do this somewhere else. You do realize that you can make any wish you desire, right?

(Goku looks at Calypso, then at Vegeta)

Vegeta: JUST MAKE YOUR STUPID WISH! ITS ALL FARCE ANYWAY!

Goku: OK. Calypso, I wish you never came here. I want all the damage you've done to disappear, all the people that died brought back to life, and…Whatever you did to Vegeta undone.

(Blue lightning strikes the sky)

Calypso: As asked for, Goku got his wish. All of the damage was fixed and everything was like it was before I came. I never showed up and started the evolution tournament. So………

(Goku is flying through the air and stops to see a billboard that reads: COMING SOON: TWISTED METAL: EVOLUTION. WITH YOUR HOST: CHARLIE KANE!)

Calypso: I sent one of my minions instead!

I am Calypso and I thank you for playing Twisted metal!


	17. Manslaughter

-1Now that I'm back, I want to remind you that I don't own twisted metal. Yet I keep getting these phone calls and these e-mails. I don't know who these people are, but GET LOST NOW! Okay…

Name: Manslaughter-Driver: Broly-age:?

Vehicle: Manslaughter's truck

Special: Giant Meteor-a giant green blast from the truck

Prologue

I…am…Broly…(Broly is seen in a unknown area)

…I…must…kill. I…will…kill…killllllllllll…KAKAROT!!!!!!!!

…BUT…HOW?!…

KAKAROT!…KAKAROT!…KAKAROT!!!!!!

CAAAAALLLLLLYYYYPPPSSSSOOOO!

(Suddenly, a giant truck drives by with a strange man in a black mask driving it)

Black: Mu…st…killlllll….Caaalllllyyypppsso!

(Broly notices the truck and chases it)

Black:…?

(Broly throws Black out of the truck and beats him up)

Black:…C…aly…sppppoooooo…

Broly: Kakarot!…Calypso?

(Broly notices a note on the window of the truck and sees the words: Twisted metal-Evolution and a picture of Calypso)

Calypso…Enter…kill…Kakarot…

(looks at the unconscious Black)

…Then…Kill…Calypso…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Broly gets in the truck and drives away)

Dialogue

1-Mushroom kingdom-I…hate…

2-Eggman's fortress-Kakarot…

3-The dragon realms-Win…

4-N.Sanity beach-Then…I kill him

(after level 4, cut to a dark arena. Broly drives in and sees a giant truck. The driver shouts through a loud speaker)

Vegeta: THIS ISN'T REAL!

5-Minion's arena-We…will see…what is…real…and…what…is farce…

Middle movie

(Minion is destroyed. A piece of the truck flies off and hits Broly, but he is simply knocked down)

I…remember…you Kakarot…

(Broly thinks about when they were babies and then when he and Goku head to earth)

You…tried…to…kill…Broly…

(Goku shoots a energy blast at Broly and thinking he killed him)

You…didn't try…hard…enough…

(Broly emerges from the ground)

I…will win…and I…will kill you…KAKAROT!

(Broly drives out of Minion's arena, then past a street sign that reads: PaRappa town-next exit)

6-PaRappa town-Getting…closer…

7-Bikini bottom-you…

8-Pokemon stadium-will…die…

9-West city-…KAKAROT!

(After level 9, cut to the top of a giant building. A giant helicopter flies overhead)

Warhawk: ATTENTION DRIVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE ARE GIVING YOU TO 3 TO STEP OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE AND SURRENDER TO THE POLICE!

(Broly just sits there)

Warhawk: TIMES UP!

10-Warhawk's rooftop-You…are a…fool!

Epilogue

(Warhawk is destroyed. Broly drives to Calypso's tower)

Calypso: You must be Broly. I am Calypso

Broly: Calypso?!…Not…Kakarot…

Calypso: No. Not Kakarot.

Broly: KAKAROT! MUST KILL KAKAROT!

Calypso: Is that what you want to wish for?

Broly: Wish…Yes…

Calypso: Kakarot? Oh, you must mean Goku. Your wish is granted.

(Blue lightning strikes the sky)

Calypso: Here he is.

(Goku appears stuck to a pole in the same area Broly was in his prologue)

Broly: Yes…Yes…YES!

(Broly shot a energy blast at Goku and kills him)

Broly: Kakarot…Dead…Hehhehheh!

Calypso: Congrats Broly! I guess all that's left to say is…

I am Calypso and I thank…aaaahhhh!

(Calypso falls to the ground and Broly sees he has been stabbed in the back by…)

Black: Cal…ypsoooooo!…

Broly: Black…?

(Broly and Black look at each other until)

Broly: Black…fri…end…

Black: Broly…fri…end…

(The two monsters shake hands and get into Manslaughter)

Both: WE…WILL SHOW…THEM! THEY…WILL…NEVER FORGET!

(Broly and Black drive away)

Side note: I may write a alternate ending for this later on. For now, R and R.


	18. Sweet tooth

Here it is. A big finale. I was debating on whether or not to upload this chapter earlier or not, but I decided that it would be the perfect ending. So, here it is.

P.S-I may write more chapters featuring 'Secret characters' but after this, the story will be semi-deemed as 'Complete'(I will not put it as complete on the Storyboard however)

P.S.S.-I decided not to write a chapter for Vegeta because I have no original ideas for him. So his story is like Minion's from TM-Black.

P.S.S.S.-For the final time…I DON'T OWN TWISTED METAL! STOP THE PHONE CALLS, STOP THE EMAILS, STOP COMING TO ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!! THE NEXT PERSON WHO ASKS IF I OWN TWISTED METAL WILL BE SHOT!

(Phone rings)

Hellooooo?

UA, I was wondering, Do you own twisted metal?

Be right back...

(Leaves the computer, the phone is still off the receiver)

Guy on phone: Oh hey Unholy awe. How you-Wait, what's with the gun? NO! WAIT! I-(Gunfire)

(Unholy awe returns to the computer)

Sorry about that...Back to Sweet tooth.

Name: Sweet tooth-Driver: 'Sweet tooth' Needles Kane-Age:27

Vehicle: TMB Sweet tooth's ice cream truck

Special: Sweet tooth's TMB special

Prologue

Déjà vu. it's the same routine.

(Sweet tooth is inside Pallet town jail)

I get captured and break out, captured and breakout, captured and breakout. When will people learn. I have killed so many people, I think I'm getting tired of it……Nah. Its my hobby. In fact, this year's Twisted metal is about to start real soon. I'm just waiting for it to begin to escape. This year will be different. New drivers and worlds. All the more fun for me. Not only that, but this year…

(Calypso appears on screen)

I'm going to overthrow, and then kill, Calypso and this time, It'll be me atop that tower! With all of these rookie drivers, I can't lose!

(Sweet tooth busts out of Pallet town jail and drives away)

Dialogue

1-Mushroom Kingdom-So many cars. Who should I kill first?

2-Eggman's fortress-This is too easy…

3-The dragon realms-Calypso, you just find more ways to surprise me don't you?

4-N.Sanity beach-Give yourself up now Calypso, and maybe I'll give you a 15 second head start to run from me.

(After level 4, cut to a dark arena. Sweet tooth drives in and sees a giant truck. The driver shouts through a loud speaker.)

Vegeta: THIS ISN'T REAL!

5-Minion's arena-I don't care if this is real. I'll still kill you!

Middle movie

(Minion is destroyed. However, a piece of the truck flies off and knocks Sweet tooth out)

I may have been knocked out, but I was used to it. All of my past accomplishments came back to me.

All of the cars I destroyed…

(Sweet tooth's dream shows him destroying cars from all of the twisted metal games: Axel, Auger, TM2 Outlaw, Slam, TM2 Outlaw, Flower power, Club kid, Hammerhead, Yellow jacket, and various others)

…All of the places I've been…

(Sweet tooth's truck is shown in levels from the past TM games)

…All of the people's lives I ended…

(Sweet tooth is shown killing people in Midtown, Dr. Eggman, mushroom kingdom toads, dragons, Rob Zombie, Dollface, Manic, Agent stone, No-face, Mr. Ash, Sunny Funny, and even his own father, Charlie Kane)

…A record of greatness.

But now, I'll be watching the contests. I'll be watching the deaths. I'll be the master of Twisted metal! So enjoy your final moments of life Calypso! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Sweet tooth wakes up) HAHAHAHA!

(Sweet tooth drives out of Minion's arena, then past a street sign that reads: PaRappa town-next exit)

6-PaRappa town-AW! I'm sorry kid. Did I kill your little girlfriend? DEAL WITH IT!

7-Bikini bottom-Whose about to be shot to death under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!

8-Pokemon Stadium-So close…Now to get rid of these witnesses

9-West city-Here we are. The final stop. Start saying your prayers Calypso.

(After level 9, cut to the top of a building. A giant helicopter flies overhead)

Warhawk: ATTENTION DRIVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE ARE GIVING YOU TO 3 TO STEP OUT OF…

(Sweet tooth shoots a missile at Warhawk)

10-Warhawk's rooftop-Lets get this over with. I'm late for a overthrowing.

Epilogue

(Warhawk is destroyed)

Calypso: Oh no. Oh no. OH NO!

(Sweet tooth drives to Calypso's tower. When he is there, he goes to the top)

Calypso: Needles,…I uh…Didn't expect to…see you here.

Sweet tooth: I think you know why I'm here. I want my prize.

Calypso: Oh really? What was it…You…wanted again?

Sweet tooth: You know what I want! I won this contest for years now. And this year was no different with your so-called Twisted metal "Evolution." Now its over. You are no longer the master of Twisted metal. Its my turn, its my time, its my way…ITS MY DAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Calypso's look turns from scared to hysterical as Sweet tooth starts laughing and he starts laughing as well)

Sweet tooth: Why are you laughing? I'm about to end you.

Calypso: I knew you would win all along. So I prepared for this moment. I hired a old 'Friend' of ours to help me out. Surprise!

(Mr. Grimm lets go with the TM2 one walks out of the shadows)

Sweet tooth: Mr. Grimm? That's the best you can do? Please. I knew you tried to stop me, but I expected better from you than this Calypso.

Grimm: Mr. Kane, there is no need for better. In fact, there is no one else better.

Calypso: That's right. You seem to have forgotten that Grimm here is none other than the Grim Reaper himself.

Sweet tooth: BFD. What's the point?

Calypso: I'm getting to that. But first, you remember my daughter Krista?

(Krista Sparks, Calypso's daughter, appears from the shadows next to Grimm)

Krista: You see, my dad made a deal with Mr. Grimm.

Sweet tooth: What are you doing here then?

Krista: I'm part of the bargain.

Calypso: Yes, it seems Young Krista's life has been cut short. Grimm and I made a decision. I give him her soul-

Grimm: And in exchange, I take another soul…YOURS!

Sweet tooth: How? With one more battle? That's fine with me.

Grimm: Oh no. I'm afraid this year's twisted metal was your last. For one, I can't be killed. And two, neither can ghosts.

Sweet tooth: Ghosts? HAHAHA! What ghosts?

Grimm: THESE GHOSTS!!!!

Sweet tooth: WHAT THE?!

(All of a sudden, Grimm conjures up a spell and the ghosts of Goggle eyes, No-face, Billy ray Stillwell, Club kid, Preacher, Agent stone, John Doe, Firestarter, Granny dread, Amanda Watts, Mortimer Sharft, Captain Rogers, Raven, Crash, Coco, Spyro, Spongebob, Patrick, PaRappa, Sunny, Laura croft, Fox, Sonic, Mewtwo, Mario, Bowser, Peach, Goku, Vegeta, and countless others appear)

Calypso: It is your day…To go! Now then Krista, go along with Mr. Grimm like we agreed.

Grimm: Actually, there's something you should know.

(The spirits start to carry Sweet tooth…and Calypso)

Calypso: What's going on!?

Grimm: Sweet tooth was right. Your not the master of Twisted metal anymore.

Calypso: Then who will run the contest!?

Krista: I WILL! HAHAHAHA!

Calypso: You betrayed me? NO!

Krista: Take them away Grimm.

Sweet tooth: Your sending us to hell?

Grimm: We thought about that, and no. We decided you would enjoy that so were sending you somewhere you'll hate.

Sweet tooth and Calypso: Wait! Can't we talk this over? I mean come on, you know I was just kidding around and all. I-NO!NO!NOOOOOOOO!

(Sweet tooth and Calypso are sent through a hole in the sky. When they land…)

Sweet tooth: Hey Calypso, where are we?

Calypso: Were in………HEAVEN!?

Both: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(One year later, back on earth, Krista Sparks, the new master of Twisted Metal appears. She now has long black hair, 2 different colored eyes: One blue and one red, and she is wearing a black tube top, a black miniskirt, and a long black cape)

I am Krista Sparks and I thank you for playing Twisted Metal!

**THE END**…?


End file.
